Natalie Grey
by Katie Schmidt
Summary: ***SPOILERS for 2011*** Natalie Grey, makes an appearence and sets Beckett off.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Natalie Grey  
Author: Katie Schmidt  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to ABC's Castle, The Nikki Heat book series, XBOX, XBOX LIVE, the HALO series, and Maxim magazine. I'm not making a proft here, and I don't plan too, just a poor fan, giving the characters a vacation from their TV reality.

MAJOR SPOILER WARNING! This story contains spoiler about the identity of the actress playing 'Natalie Grey', who will play Nikki Heat in the 'movie' and who will appear on ABC's Castle for a guest appearance in early 2011. If you're wanting this actress to be a surprise… STOP now. If you don't get Nathan Fillion's Twitter (or the other one that is supposed to be Richard Castle)… you should its hilarious and interesting. If you don't care or recieve and read the Twitter, please proceed.

**I haven't updated the story**... but I was shocked to find the creators of this show changed the "Nikki Heat" character name to Natalie Rhodes from Natalie Grey at the last minute. Silly writers went and messed up my title. :( I'm not going to change things now, since this was my little outlet of fantasy during winter break. :)

**Natalie Grey**

"Natalie Grey?" Beckett shot off curtly. "The girlfriend from That 70's Show?"

"Yup." Castle stood grinning. "I signed off on it this morning."

"You didn't think to ask me?" She commanded more than asked.

"It's not really your decision, I'm the Assistant Director." Castle pointed out.

"You're the Assistant Advisor to the Assistant Director." Esposito chimed in, rolling his chair into the path between desks. Both Castle and Beckett sent him looks, though of opposite expression. The detective shrugged and rolled back to his paperwork.

"I still get a say." Castle pouted, "I wrote the book."

"I **am** the book!" Beckett taunted. "I should kick you out of here." She continued voice a little softer, hinting at a tease.

"You'd miss me." He added.

"I'd miss having a fresh cup of coffee." Beckett smiled, pointing to her nearly empty mug. Castle rose from his chair, grabbing her cup.

"You only keep me around for the coffee." He pointed out, calling back toward her over his shoulder as he headed towards the break room and the fancy coffee machine.

"And the off the wall comments." She called after him. A smile plastered on her face.

XxXxXxXxX

By 6:30, the precinct had begun to empty. A few bodies were scattered, most of their faces plastered with a scowl as they examined whatever details were haunting them on their cases. Even Castle had headed home, claiming if he didn't get food for Alexis, Martha may step in and they'd be facing a whole new kind of homicide.

Kate Beckett sat, hammering away at her keyboard, when the Captain called her from his doorway. As she sat down in his guest chair, she knew she was in trouble, when he sat down behind the desk. Casual conversations took place with Montgomery perched on the edge of his desk or cruising around the room.

"In the past Detective," her boss paused, "You haven't taken these announcements well."

"Regarding Castle?" She supplied, sitting straighter in her chair. Her boss nodded stiffly.

"I assumed it was his doing, but I just got off the phone with the Chief and it seems the idea wasn't originally his alone. Natalie Grey is determined to, _and I quote_, 'Do Nikki Heat right'."

"She's going to shadow me too." Beckett concluded, gritting her teeth.

"I've agreed to give them one case, but only because I wasn't given any other choice." The Captain sympathized. "I can only assume that you will rise to the occasion and survive this hurdle." Beckett nodded. She understood the politics of the force inside and out. They were the reason she'd been saddled with Castle originally.

"I'll do my best to accommodate them both."

"I know times with Castle haven't been easy. But you've kept him this long and your solve rate has actually gone up." Montgomery added. Kate Beckett wearily closed her eyes briefly.

"It has, but it hasn't been easy."

"Life and love never is." He spouted.

"Hell is rumored the same." She added, rising. Beckett gave her boss a reassuring smile.

"I'll be the perfect professional when she's here."

"Thank you." He told her, waving her out dismissively. "Try not to kill him."

XxXxXxXxX

Six Weeks Later

"No Castle."

"But…"

"No."

"I don't see the harm." Natalie Grey added.

"Neither of you are Officers. You can't have weapons, not even mine. Not even for research."

"I really do know how to shoot a gun." Natalie chimed again. "I took interest after I did some voice work for Bungie Studios. I just haven't bothered to purchase one." Castles face lit up and he nodded with understanding.

"We should meet up at the practice range and follow it up with a riveting round of Halo on Xbox Live." He leaned over, towards the blonde actress and added in a whisper, "You have to be careful though, some weapons get hot."

"Oh that's it!" Beckett snapped. "Castle, you can barely hit the targets." She sighed, exasperated. Her feet slapped the ground as she walked towards him, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Natalie Grey.

"I hit the ones that count." He pointed out in his defense as he was dragged along into the break room.

"I'm sick of you acting like this around every woman who comes **tramping** through here." She raged behind the door.

"Natalie Grey is not a tramp. She may have taken some compromising photos for Maxim but…" Beckett cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't care." She sighed, crossing her arms, "I'm sick of watching this. If you insist on chasing every woman you meet except me, then fine, get out."

"Are you jealous?" He asked in awe, as another detective breezed into the room and began fixing up a cup of coffee and proceeded to remove their lunch from the freezer. Surveying the fact they'd no longer be alone, Beckett looked at him with a cold glare.

"No." Before spinning on her heels and heading for the door.

"Wait." He called, following her out. She marched past the row of desks, and spotted Natalie Grey sitting in her desk chair, breathing deeply as if communing with her character.

"What is with everyone and my chair?" Beckett protested, pointing at the actress, she added, "Get out of my chair." before storming forward towards the bathrooms at the back of the bullpen.

Hands braced on the sink, Beckett breathed deeply. She'd done great this week; she'd swallowed all her comments when Natalie had flirted shamelessly with Castle. She'd swallowed even more when Castle had flirted back. Both had managed to offer insights that at the time had seemed productive, but had turned into dead ends. They still had very little leads on the current case, and those they did have had come from Ryan and Esposito. She felt like a floundering idiot in front of two prominent people in media.

The door softly snicked open and closed. She didn't have to look up to know it was Castle ignoring the 'wo' on the Women's Bathroom sign. She could smell his delicate aftershave and hear the impatient shift of his feet and the swish of his Armani suit pants. Her gaze lifted to his in the mirror. His concern was easily noticed.

"I asked her to go for now."

"You'll meet up later." She added a hint of accusation laced within.

"Probably."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Beckett." He eased forward a step "I don't know what to say." He confessed with hurt. Taking a few more steps towards her and leaning his back against the other sink in the pair. "What do you want me to do? Give up women while I'm here? That's hardly fair, you date too."

"I've gone out with TWO men while you've been here! How many have you brought through, gone home with, loved!" She cried. "I left Tom for you." She spat in fury, before clasping her hand over her mouth.

Words were funny things. Once they were out, there was no taking them back.

Rick Castle stared at her. "You never told me that detail." He looked at her amazed.

"I didn't." She spat, angry at herself for letting the information slip.

"We never did have this talk when I came back."

"It wasn't important."

"Seems important enough now."

"It's not." She assured him. The instant she put up a fuss, he knew. This was Kate Beckett, his Nikki Heat. She was hiding something. Something he suddenly wanted to hear quite desperately.

"When?"

"I'm not answering that Castle."

"Please." He pleaded again.

"NO." She told him again, "Get out." She pointed at the door.

"Not until you tell me when."

"I will scream like a girl and then take you down." The threat hardened him. So it all came down to this.

"It was before Gina wasn't it?" He questioned. "Was it during the summer? Was it before I left?" He gasped, more and more intrigued as he studied her revealing reactions. Their last conversation before he left for the Hamptons suddenly coming back in a flood, as the current Kate Beckett hung her head in avoidance. "That's what you really wanted to tell me." He concluded. "Geez, Kate." He mumbled, ruffling his hair. "No wonder everyone wanted to kill me when I came back."

"Are you kidding?" She sucked a breath. "I am Detective Kate Beckett. I live with my choices, and I survive."

"You regret leaving Tom."

"Shouldn't I?" She spat. "Look at your life and then look at mine. There isn't a surprise that they're separate. Tom and I were good."

"No, you weren't." He told her, mere moments before he grabbed her and sealed his lips to hers. She struggled for just a second before she gasped in surprise and let him in. Desire coiled into her belly as he pressed her again the wall, teasing her lips with his teeth and his tongue. She met him kiss for kiss, meowing slightly as he rubbed his thigh between her parted legs. Smiling into the kiss as his hardness met her hip.

Their lips broke apart, gasping for air, staring into each other's hazed eyes, while their bodies remained tangled. "I'm sorry." Castle whispered reverently, brushing soft kisses along her hair line. "About this summer, but not about this." He confessed, pressing a soft kiss at the very corner of her mouth. She turned her head and met his mouth full on as he whispered it there a second time, sending them into another bout of kissing.

"We can't do this."

"You're right, here is not good." He pointed out.

"No, this." She protested. Castle crushed his lips down to hers once again. She struggled against him for just a instant before being swept up into the desire again.

"Let's go home early." He mumbled, tucking a few stray hairs back behind Beckett's ear.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She protested again. "This changes everything. I'm not sure I'm ready for that." She blushed.

"Everything changed when you left Tom." Castle whispered as he trailed his fingers up her side. "I just didn't know it." His words made sense; she almost hated it when he was right.

"Take me to dinner first." She told him, ducking under and away from his grasp, throwing him a smirk and added, "Then we'll talk dessert." as she left the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxX

Is that the end of it? I don't know.

Also I'm aware that the Natalie Grey is just a character on Castle played by Laura Prepon... the actress responsible for a voice from Halo 2, a photo shoot in Maxim magazine and a long running character on That 70's Show. Since I couldnt explain her into Castle as Laura Prepon the actress, playing an actress who will be playing Nikki Heat, I had to settle for Natalie Grey doing those things. Also, I am sure there will be a Halo series reference when this episode actually airs since her and Nathan both had voice roles in that series and we've seen the Firefly tie ins frequently. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Castle wasn't sure what he was doing, as he ripped off the 4th tie. He no longer wore them to crime scenes, reserving them for special occasions and publicity events. His closet had a rotating rack filled with dozens, but nothing seemed right for Beckett. "No, for Kate." He spoke out loud, and then frowned. It didn't feel right. "Beckett." He uttered again, with a smile. She'd always be Beckett.

"Beckett, what?" Alexis spoke from the walk in closet door. Castle stood frozen in front of the large mirror. Looking up he found his daughters confused face.

"Did you need help with something, Pumpkin?" He asked.

"Did you need help with something Dad?" She countered, obviously sensing his discomfort and attempt to steer the conversation away from Beckett. She walked over to him, and took the tie from his hands, hanging it back up onto the rack wordlessly. "If you happen to be going out with her tonight…" She paused, "I think you should skip the tie. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"What?" He asked startled, shifting through his ties once again. Picking up another and holding it up. Most went well with his crisp black shirt, but still nothing seemed right.

"Like she wants to heat and eat you. The tie will only waste time." Alexis laughed.

"My daughter did not just utter those words."

"Dad." She explained, taking the new tie away from him. "I'm nearly 18 years old. I know about sexual chemistry." Castle stared at his daughter in horror, mouth gaping.

"No. You are forever 5 years old and innocent." He stated firmly.

"I'm innocent." She reassured him, "I'm just not blind."

"Thank you." He replied, drawing his daughter into a hug. She patted his back gently. "Promise me you'll always be careful with boys." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Dad." She moaned, "Someday, when that something happens, I promise I will be. Now, please let's not have this discussion, ever again. Ew." Castle sighed onto the top of his daughter's head in relief.

"I agree. Really you think no tie?"

"No tie." Alexis confirmed and reached up to undo her father's top button. "But leave this one open if you're skipping the tie, otherwise you just look bottled up and stuffy." He nodded in agreement, when he skipped a tie the top button was always left undone.

XxXxXxX

Earlier that afternoon she'd texted him just after he'd left the precinct. He'd spent several moments in the women's bathroom after she'd left, hoping no one would catch him willing away an erection. Any woman barging in wouldn't have to go far to find an officer in the building full of them. He'd been hailing a cab when his new phone had chirped.

_"Pick me up at 8."_

_"Can I talk you into dessert first?" _He'd practically begged.

_"No" _she'd responded.

_"Can I pick you up earlier?" _

_"No" _she'd scolded again.

_"Fine, 8" _

A cab had pulled up then, and as he directed the driver to his apartment, he wondered how he'd ever make it 4 hours.

XxXxXxX

But the four hours had flown by making plans and he was scrambling for shoes when the doorman rang up to inform him his hired car had arrived. He'd wanted to get a limousine, a big one and fill it with flowers and wine. He'd wanted to wine and dine her luxury style, but he knew Beckett. She would have refused to take another step once she spotted the limo.

He'd settled for a car, with a single daffodil across the seat. An out of season flower, he'd had to call 15 florists for, before he found one willing to smuggle the single bloom out of a large order destined for a wedding. He didn't even feel bad about it. If a bride noticed one missing flower from a complex centerpiece, surely she wasn't blindly in love enough to get married.

He was so blindly in love that he'd bribed the entire staff there with signed books and a generous tip. Castle knew she loved daffodils. This spring her eyes had strayed to them every time they past a flower shop, or window box garden sprouting them. It would be worth it.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." The driver said as he opened the rear door for him.

"Could you skip the doors tonight?" He babbled, "I'd like to handle them myself."

"Whatever you'd wish." The driver quirked, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

XxXxXxX

Beckett was debating another piece of double stick tape for her draping neckline when the buzzer for her rental rang. The place was sparsely furnished. It wasn't for the lack of funding; a hefty insurance check padded her bank account. She'd owned the condo she'd lost from the explosion. She'd searched for a replacement for weeks after the explosion with the help of a Realtor. Both of them were disappointed when the search was fruitless. There was simply nothing in her price range in the areas she'd wished to live. She refused to have a commute longer than the time it took her to get ready for work in the morning.

Instead she'd settled for a 12 month rental lease, while she waited for a new property to be completed. There was no point in moving them again when she found a permanent place. For now she was happy with her basic bedroom set, a small sofa, and a limited bookshelf. She'd actually collected a small end table abandoned in the hallway with a 'free' note, her keys and mail collected there until they spilled onto the floor. She was rarely home to eat at a table, but her rental had a small breakfast bar that she bought two stools for, simply so she'd have somewhere to eat occasionally.

A quick check in the mirror she'd finally caved into hanging in the living room assured her the navy top clung, dipped and hung in all the right places while her black pants flattered in much the same manner. Her hair, that she'd carefully curled and pinned loosely low on her scalp, achieved the look she'd gone for perfectly. She felt sexy, despite the amount of her that was actually covered. She could do this, this important thing that they were embarking on. "Nerves of steel." She whispered to herself briefly sweeping her hand under her top at her lower back to slip her weapon into place and she opened the door.

He stared at her intently, mouth slightly agape. His eyes traveled up and down her body, longing to travel the path with his hands.

"I'm the most afraid of you when you're quiet." Beckett told him, and his steely blue eyes flew to her deep green ones.

"Extraordinary doesn't seem to fit anymore." He whispered, stepping forward and touching the deep green gem that dipped dangerously close to the low neckline of her shirt. Beckett reached up and caught his hand as in began to trail down onto her skin towards her exposed cleavage.

"We should go." She whispered, tipping up onto her toes and pressing a gentle chaste kiss against his lips before pulling away to grab her keys and tuck her shield into her clutch. He simply nodded, and moved to lean against the wall outside her apartment while she locked the doors. Mesmerized by her every fluid movement he simply stared at the marvelous things her top did for her breasts. It was art the way the material hugged her curves, making them appear more generous than they were, the places where the material left off enhancing things ever further. His hand reached out and stilled her movements. "What?" She asked, a little more snappish that she'd planned. The way he stared at her unnerved her to the core as his touch burned her hand, "What Castle?" She asked again letting her desire for him slip in. He shook his head, and brought her hand to his mouth, keys and all, to place a kiss on its back.

"You're the most beautiful creature." He confessed. "I'm in shock you're standing beside me right now." The mood was heavy, almost too heavy to breath. It made her want to burst into tears or tear off his clothes, she just was still unsure what would come first. So she smiled, and slipped her hand free to return it to the locks before she spoke.

"That means a lot coming from a man who believes in unicorns and double rainbows."

XxXxXxX

:) I'm kinda stuck how to get them through dinner in character. This long story thing is tricky!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the comments and followers. I have two jobs and at times things get crazy so sorry about the update delay! One of the jobs is unfortunately retail and it is Christmas time! **

**Rating: I have upgraded this chapter to M, just to be safe. So, kiddos, you'll have to find something else to read.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Don't own Aston Kutcher's Punk'd (but I thought it was fitting to mention in this story since he was also on That 70's Show).**

XxXxXxX

She froze halfway into the car as he held the door when she spotted the flower lying across the seat. "Castle, how?" She asked, as she slid into the seat and clutched the bloom. She wasn't sure what she was asking, how he'd known, how he'd managed or both. A smile smiled tugged his lips as he followed her in.

"You're still asking that?" he quipped. "After Joe Torre and the FBI? I've got a connection almost everywhere." He teased. "Even for out of season flowers." She watched the bloom spin in her hands as she twisted the stem and traced the flowers white cup reverently.

"But how did you know I love these?" She asked, turning her eyes to his, the attraction sparked and flamed between them and he moved closer.

"I absorb every detail, every moment of the day when it comes to you." He confessed with a hint of tease, running his hand along her cheek before tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen loose, neatly behind her ear. "I saw the way you looked at these this spring. I hoped someday I'd have a chance to give you one." He finished solemnly.

"So you've been plotting a date with flowers for six months?" She interrogated lightheartedly, as the car stopped at a light making its way towards their destination.

"More like two years." He whispered leaning into her and kissing her mouth. His lips gently pulled first on her bottom lip and then his tongue traced along her top lip. That was all it took. Something changed. Beckett wasn't sure if her reasons for resisting him had died, or if he had brought something new to life within her. She gasped and let their tongues collide. Their kiss was intoxicating and she moved closer trying to absorb as much of the heat and slippery velvet of his mouth. His hands went into her open coat and skimmed up her sides, his touch burning even through the fabric of her top. Finally she drew her lips away, the need for air the only motivator.

Castle didn't think he'd ever get enough of her as they sat heaving afterward. She'd practically put herself into his lap, which made him smile as he pressed kisses along her hair line. He sighed when he felt the car come to a park and a quick glance out of the window reviled that they had indeed arrived at their restaurant in Columbus Circle.

She gazed up at him through smokey eyes. "Are we here already?" she asked.

"'Fraid so." He confessed, passing his thumb of his left hand back and forth where it rested. It skirted dangerously close to the underside of her breast, but she made no move to stop him. His eyes sparkled, daring her to do something. He half expected her to grab his ear or his nose, proclaim the entire situation had been presented by Ashton and Punk'd and then demand he stop groping her. The other half of him strained for her to to give him an all clear and surge into the building. Beckett sighed and then shivered from his tickling contact, the shift sending his hand slightly higher. This time the gentle pass brushed against the underside of her breast. Beckett gave a throaty sigh, a sound that Castle may have pointed out was closer to a moan than a sigh, had he been in one of their fighting moods. Instead he grunted, glancing out towards the restaurant though the car's tinted windows. "We should go."

"Yeah." She agreed, however Beckett climbed fully into his lap to stradle him, and gracefully returned his hand to her breast. There would be no argument about the content of their mutual gasping moans. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear their driver exit the car.

"Damn." He muttered reverently before she leaned down to devour his lips. The hand at her breast brushed against the hardened tip before testing it's weight, while the other clung desperately to her hip. He couldn't seem to get enough of the taste and feel of her, just like had happened in the restroom back at the precinct.

"We should go." She finally managed.

"I like it here." He laughed, releasing her breast but urging her hips down snugly to his lap. Her softness met the hardness there perfectly. She hissed a breath out through her teeth at the sparkling sensation the movement caused to course through her body.

"I'm rethinking this dessert thing." She gasped into his ear as she kissed her way down his throat. The sensation left him painfully desperate, and he thrust his hands into her hair drawing her face up to his as his lower body repeated similar motions. It was almost fitting, that after so many words had passed between them over the years, that they'd be quietly driving each other crazy. They worked well together, despite the frustrating layers of clothing, a give and take rythmn that left them both stunned.

"I knew someday you'd cave to my theories." Castle attempted to joke, however his voice came out broken and hoarse as she reached between them to feel the evidence of his arousal through his pants. She quieted him by claiming his lips again.

When she again gave up to gasp air, he slid his hand inside her shirt, slightly confused as to where her coat had gone. He didn't recall removing it. He was shocked further when his hand met bare skin instead of a barrier. "Why detective, you're not wearing a bra." He smiled, Cheshire cat style.

"Did you just notice?" She teased, "Perhaps that's why I'm a detective and you are the writer."

"Then maybe I should write us home and naked." He pointed out.

"Maybe we should get going." She offered again. He shook his head, and nodded towards the building.

"I can't get out of the car like this." He indicated, pulling her mouth down to his again to silence her. Their tongues dueled for control before he gave up and just let her have all the access she craved.

"I didn't mean inside." She whispered huskily near his ear. Beckett knew the moment her suggestion became clear. His body seemed to prickle and freeze ever so slightly. He sat up more fully from the seat and reached over to the cars back seat divider controls as she casually slipped from his lap and collected her coat from the floor of the extended back seat.

"Huh." Castle said in wonder, spying an empty the drivers seat empty. "Did you hear him get out?" He asked Beckett with a blush.

"Nope." She confirmed, throwing her coat into his lap before climbing over him and opening the door. She peered out and around the sidewalk before spotting the driver at the corner chatting over a cigarette with someone. Beckett's eyes widened. Not just someone, but her. Natalie Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short but not as dangerous as Chapter 3. Hope I didn't rush this one too much. It's hard writing a character you dont know, let alone how your known characters would react to an unknown character. Hope you're all still fans.**

Beckett darted back into the car at lightning speed. If her cautious body language didn't give her away, she assumed the arched eyebrow clued him into a problem.

"What?" Castle questioned.

"Little problem."

"What?" he groaned, a little more desperate. There was nothing he wanted more at the moment than to get their driver back in his seat and doing his job. Driving them straight home, so he could peel the clothes off the woman who'd taken over all his thoughts. He couldn't escape her anymore. When he was working without her on his books, her voice rang clear as Nikki Heat ordered Rook around. When he lay in bed at night, it was her he thought of. Often when his phone would go off suggesting a new case, he'd already have been thinking of her.

"Natalie Grey is here." She blistered.

"Oh." He pouted. "So get the driver and we'll slip out before she spots us."

"Our driver seems to have acquired a new friend named..." she prompted.

"Natalie Grey." He sighed in defeat, finally coming to realize the extent of the problem. It was amazing how smokers gravitated towards each other, never caring who or what you were as long as their was a cigarette to spare. He pondered a moment before heading for the door himself. "I'll get him."

"Are you crazy?" She protested indicating his problem that while not painfully obvious with his long coat and the pause in activity, was still there.

"Afraid of getting caught red handed Detective?" Castle challenged.

"No." she paused, "But I'd like to avoid her right now for obvious reasons." She explained in her professional tones, the implications of the working relationship clear.

"We'll just wave the driver down when she's not looking." He told her, again scooting himself to the door. This time he opened it and stepped out in to the frigid winter air which had settled on New York. He kept his body tucked in the door's opening, shielding his lower body from the cold wind and the dwindling foot traffic's view. He waited just only moments before waving at the driver. Except he wasn't the only one who saw him. He watched in horror as the driver and Natalie both nodded and waved back respectfully, each noticing the other indicating towards Castle. As they extinguished their cigarettes, it became clear from their facial expressions and flapping jaws that Natalie had revealed their working relationship and had decided to come by to say hello as the driver returned.

"Well? Did he see you?" Beckett asked, frustration apparent in her voice.

"Er, yeah."

"I don't like the sound of that. This whole mess is your fault. You had to drag her into our lives and the station."

"Well the good news is that he's coming back."

"And she is too." Beckett supplied.

"This is as much your fault as mine. I wanted to do dessert first from the beginning. Besides, we would even be here if it wasn't for her." He whined.

"My point exactly." Beckett watched him shift back and forth on his feet slightly, before he began chirping in his professional networking voice as her second tagalong approached the car, "Natalie! What a surprise."

"Are you having dinner Rick? Can I join you?" She asked. Beckett studied their legs from her vantage point in the car. She wasn't happy with the closeness, despite the door barricade between them.

"Well, we were."

"Oh. We?" She questioned.

"Beckett and I." He examined, "But I was just waving the driver back so we could head out. Too busy in there."

"Without eating? Should I put in word so you can get a table?"

"Oh, we had a table." He defended, he'd gotten it with help of James Patterson, one of the restaurants regulars, "it's just somethings come up and we need to go."

"Is there a break in the case?" Natale gleefully perked up, not even noticing his broken trains of thought.

"No. It's just that..." He fumbled. Castle never fumbled and inside the car Beckett smiled. He needed her to save him.

"It's that one of my other detectives needs help with a personal matter." She peeked out from behind him.

"Oh is it that Esposito/Ochoa and the coroner woman, Lanie? I saw them making eyes." She quirked, clearly not sensing their need to leave. The driver however, was more in tune with his clients and had slipped into the front cab in preparation to leave.

"No." Beckett said curtly. "I'm not obligated to share."

"Classified." Castle winked, leaned over and kissed her cheek good bye.

"Oh, well never mind. I've got an appointment for hair." She smiled. "Going brunette by morning."

"I look forward to seeing you more in character." Beckett tried to end the conversation on a positive note, giving a gentle tug on Castles coat, "We really need to go though... Now." She scolded and yanked him in abruptly. Leaving Natalie Grey starring quizzically at the closed car door.

"Don't you think that was a bit rude?" He teased as the driver started back into traffic.

"No. I don't share well with others." Beckett revealed with a secret smile of her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your help locating Castle's address. I had read through the Wiki, but somehow missed it there! Also, today Stana published a picture of Beckett's new pad, so if you don't follow her twitter you should look it up. What we see is pretty cool. Whole new side of Beckett, that I may have to work into future chapters if I can work it out. Thanks for stopping and enjoy.**

"Change of plans?" The driver asked professionally. Beckett breathed a small sigh of relief from the corner of the car where she'd retreated in embarrassment over the situation. It was so strikingly clear they were going home to, well, behave like adults. Consenting adults. Her face flushed deeper at the thought, but for reasons other than embarrassment. Castle seemed oblivious, scrolling through his phone with small smirk. The look meant he was up to no good, she'd seen it repeatedly around the precint, particularly when thing were dulled by piles of paperwork.

Castle cleared his throat, "Yeah." He looked over at Beckett silently asking where they should direct the driver. He was unsure how comfortable she'd be returning to his loft. She shrugged, leaving the decision up to him. "I guess back to my place, 425 Broome Street, SoHo" he reminded the driver.

The implications were not lost on her as she watched him roll up the divider. Castle didn't bring women home. She'd overheard Esposito and Castle teasing Ryan, when he and Jenny became serious. Castle had sworn he never brought home anyone if it could be avoided. It lead to stalkers and implied a serious commitment. _Their place or the Plaza._ He'd joked, _only women of importance may grace my loft._

"Won't the women in your life be home?" she asked carefully, swallowing her own knowledge of the invitation's importance, urrently more concerned about privacy.

"It's Friday." He explained, reaching out and pulling her over to him. "Alexis has politely texted me for permission to spend the night at Kelsey's. I know from experience that her parents are quite over protective, there won't be anything or anyone inappropriate."

"Oh." She sighed, leaning into him and trailing a finger from his knee up his thigh. He sucked in a shaky breath as she spanned her hand and let it lay dangerously high. "And your mother?" she asked meekly, despite the bold actions. The combination nearly undid Castle. She was constantly a mystery, often so sure of herself the universe bent to her will, but then she went all soft and shaky over his mother.

"My mother adores you." he told her, but then revealed a grin. "However she and a few friends from her latest production have gone to my place in the Hamptons to celebrate the shows wrap. We'll be alone." He promised into her ear. His lips followed her throat down, in soft open mouth kisses. Her crisp taste was amazing and paired with the gentle scent of cherries, his body was thrumming. It didn't take a detective to realize that her pulse was beating erratically at the gentle contact from his lips and darting tongue. Her hands came to circle his neck, as she shifted to match his sideways pose on the seat. Using her arms to pull him closer before trailing up and down his back, it was like tiny splinters of fire, burning his skin in the most deliteful ways. "I wanted to take you to dinner." He told her with a sigh and a lip tugging kiss. "I wanted to do this right."

"It's the thought that counts." she uttered under a gasp, as his hand connected with her breast in a squeeze with just the right amount of pressure. It was as if he knew her body perfectly, somehow like magic. No one else had ever felt like this touching her.

"If you were anyone else, this wouldn't be happening." He told her, the same amazement in his voice. They both felt ragingly out of control. And yet next to her, he felt stable and secure. Spiralling out of control with only each other as a safety net, nothing else required for comfort.

"No." She gasped in agreement. "No one else." She pulled from his grasp, gently shoving him back against the seat as she piled into his lap, straddling his thighs and wasting no time pressing herself down on him. Their bodies lifted and fell together, in the same give and take rythmn they'd found not that long ago. Their eyes bore into each other, and she couldn't help but grin and give up to the senastion. When she came down next, he held her hips still.

"St-stop." He managed to choke out. They both danced precariously at the edge of the cliff. She whimpered in protest, desperate for the release she teetered on. "I'm going to loose it." he confessed, "I feel like I'm 15 and my hormones are completely out of control."

"Dry humping like teenagers in the back of car." She gasped, unable to resist she shifted her hips once more and flew. When the world came tumbling back from the blinding white, she smiled sheepishly down at him. "Sorry."

"Beckett." He whispered her name like a prayer. "That was..."

"Something." She smiled. "Did you?" she asked akwardly. He simply grinned, the toothy grin that was so rarely revealed.

"Nope."

"Good thing, since you're not 15 anymore." she teased, climbing from his lap carefully. He glanced out the window, and smiled when he spotted his doorman. He removed his coat and held it out in front of him as he climbed from the car and held the door for his partner.

"It was tricky, but well worth the restraint, in exchange for the view." As she climbed out past him, Beckett whacked him with her clutch and smiled her dazzling smile over her shoulder. Castle could help but think that the braces had been worth it for the moments he got to see her smile.

**XxXxXxX**

**Apparently all I had to do was POST about her temporary place to get them to move her somewhere more perminant. Stana's Twitter revealed a very cool picture of her chilling in "Beckett's new pad" today, December 9th. I love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously children: Run. Away. Now. All others, thanks for sticking with this! I'm amazed with the number of hits I've recieved. :)**

**Disclaimer... I still don't own them. Otherwise... this would happen. **

**Also included in "I still don't own them" is any work by the late Stephen J. Cannell, and James Patterson. I've never actually read any of their mysteries, but I LOVE love love, Patterson's book _Sam's Letters to Jennifer_. Check it out. If you like drama and a good love story, you will laugh and cry. I'm not a cryer and it got me. (insert blush) It's Patterson's two genre world that makes me wonder if they're going to reveal Castle also has a two genre world with his writing (ahem, Naked Heat). So I thought it fitting to add the story into my fic.**

Stepping inside the door of the loft, Castle threw his coat behind him carelessly out of the way. It flopped to the floor behind him, as he pulled Beckett inside. He paused briefly to lock the door, turning to her as she gazed around the loft while removing her coat. He took more care with hers, hanging it over one of the counter tops chairs. Considerable time had passed since she'd graced the loft's presence. The thought of the last time she'd been here, after her place had been blown, sent a shiver though him. A mix of anger and a rush of the same panic he'd had that night rushed through him. He yanked her towards him, wrapping her in his arms. Before framing her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. When her lips opened and begged him for more, the surging ache of lust sent his memories scattering. Without a thought, his body pinned hers to the loft's metallic staircase platform base. Her hands trailed up in his hair, in a caress that left his brain fogged and eyes heavily lidded. When they broke apart, the intensity she found in his eyes was startling. They told of things she wasn't ready to verbalize.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You." He confessed, "Of the night when I found you in the bathtub." He told her, a hitch in his breath. "I'd thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't." She told him, skidding her hand down his chest while it shook. Pressing gently, he took the hint and lifted some of his pinning weight. She slipped beneath his arm and into the living room. He trailed behind her as she looked through the open areas of the loft. Small changes had taken over the place, since her brief sleepover. A few different knick-knacks and dozens of recently purchased books graced the shelves leading towards his office. One new book, drew her eyes like a magnet. _Naked Heat_. She wandered to his giant book shelving that created a wall between his office and the living area. Sighing when she came to section, clearly devoted to the works of some of his closest friends. She stopped at Stephen J. Cannell, tapped one of her favorites and sent him a sympathetic smile.

"He was a great friend, but horrible poker player." He told her with a smile that indicated he missed his friend, but was coping with humor as his friend would have expected him too. She moved on, only to pause again and pull a book from Patterson's section. _Sam's Letters to Jennifer. _Beckett sent an eyebrow up in surprise, the book didn't fit in with the rest. "Mother brought it home. Did you know he wrote things other than mystery?" Castle fitted himself behind her as she flipped it over, his arms circled her waist and he kissed the soft skin behind her ear. She released a quiet sigh.

"It's a love story?"

"Yes." he whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps skittering up her arm.

"Do you secretly write them too? Like Patterson," she paused and he could hear her smile without seeing it, "And Rook?"

"Not fair." He protested, and spun her around. Pressing her to the built-in shelf he devoured her throat. Jennifer and Brendan fell to the floor with a soft thud as she abandoned them for her own needs. Castle tugged her draping top, stretching the fabric to it's protest point. But he achieved what he'd wanted, exposure. His mouth surrounded her, the warm liquid heat sending all of her nerve endings into overdrive. She moaned, reaching awkwardly to pull his shirt loose from his pants.

"Don't think this lets you off the hook." She told him. He released her with a pop. Standing and then drawing her whole shirt up and over her head.

"Does that?" he teased. The sway of her head went unnoticed as he drank in the view. "Never mind. I'll tell you everything." He promised solemnly. "Later."

She agreed, wordlessly, as she slipped the first few buttons from his dress shirt as they struggled to keep parts of their body touching. "Damnit." She cursed, smiled wickedly and then wrenched the two halfs of his shirt apart, two buttons went flying, but the remaining had simply popped free of their holes and remained intact. "Huh," she pondered, "always works on TV."

"I'm going to remember that." He told her, with a smile. Before shucking his dress shirt, leaving him dressed in his tight fitting undershirt. With a twirl of her finger Beckett demanded that go too. He flipped it over his head before returning to met her lips. A moan escaped them both as their chests met in a heated collision. He hissed and pressed himself into her hip. "Amazing." He choked, slipping his hands between them to loosen her top button. She stilled his hand.

"I'll get a sliver or a paper cut." She laughed, no matter how fitting against the shelf may have been, any other surface would work better. He nodded, slipped his arms around to cup her rear and lifted. She wrapped her legs around him knocking her shoes free to keep their shirts company. Her arms coming to rest around his neck and she kissed him there as he shifted them forward. She'd imagined he'd take her up to his bedroom, but didn't protest when he led her to the office. He released her at the desk, and one sweep of his long arm cleared plenty of smooth space. He returned to the half finished task of removing her pants, while she deftly undid his belt and top closure as he ordered her to lift with a pleaded whisper. She complied, as he whisked off her pants and lace underwear in one swooping pass. He paused to survey her, clad only in thigh high stockings. Knowing what it would do for him, and the memories it would leave, Beckett leaned back on her hands, thrusting her breasts forward, she smiled at him as her hair lay tumbled in the gentle curls that had started to come loose. A single syllable of profanity slipped from his lips. "I was hoping." She responded. He closed his eyes and looked up, sucking a deep breath. When he opened them, she was standing in front of him.

"Careful." He warned. A thousand loaded weapon jokes spun through her head, but she kept them to herself, and simply smiled softly as she unzipped him. She touched him through the silk of his boxers and he groaned. "Really." He managed, "Careful." With a little whimper of protest, she gasped as he grabbed her hips and plopped her back up on the desk.

"Have you ever done this? On your desk?" She asked, desperately hurried. He dismissed her with a shake of his head.

"Was waiting." He confessed, sliding his hand down to cup her. Carefully he eased a finger into her and finding more than satisfactory results, sent another to join the first. The heel of his hand bumped against her. Her lips found his neck in response and she bite down gently, gasping against him with her humid breath. "For you." He told her, feeling her internal muscles clench him as she wiggled to adjust the contact better. When he realized just how close she was, he pulled his hand away. Beckett released a whimper. "I'm going to remember that noise you make, for the rest of my life." He told her, kissing her mouth roughly, showing his impatience. She kissed him back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth begging for him to hurry even faster. Her hands returned to the edge of his pants, slipping them loose over his thin hips.

"Good." She told him, eyes meeting. She wanted his desk to be theirs, for him to remember this scrambling panic of love and lust forever. Her legs pulled him close to her heat. "Now." She demanded.

"Condom?" Castle strangled out as he pressed against her, longing to bury himself.

"I'm clean." She panted, refreshing his memory about the 6-month testing for any civil worker encountering blood, pausing her capturing squirm to clarify there was no worry for pregnancy either. "Pill." She panted, desperate. "You?"

"Good." He hissed and she reached down meeting his hand to guide him in. He sank in fully. Starring at her, while she stared back at him. "I..." He started, she leaned up and touched a finger to his lips and then replaced it with her mouth. The rhythm was easy and smooth. As they'd found in the car, their give and take was perfect. There wasn't any fumbling, the unsure movements they'd both encountered in the past. Her legs circled his back, while her hands gripped the edge of the desk to keep them in place.

"Harder." She told him, in response he gently pushed her shoulders down so she lay across the space he'd cleared. He pulled her hips upwards, while she shifted her legs up higher. The result left him buried deeper than he ever imagined possible.

"Becks." He panted, "Are you... can you?" He asked, fairly sure of the answer by the noises she produced, with little bits of his name slipping in.

"Very close." She cried out as he slipped a finger between them to press delicately against her nerves. A scream ripped from her as her body clamped around his like a vice. And that was all it took, for him to let go and empty into her with several sloppy thrusts. He collapsed forward, pressing their sweaty bodies together as they gasped for air.

"I love you." He whispered before he could remember all the reason he always kept it to himself.

"What?" She asked, struggling to rise back up on her hands. He lifted off and out of her, and they both made a small noise of disappointment. He stumbled briefly over his pants at his ankles before kicking furiously out of his pants and shoes. Then sat on the edge of the desk, staring into his endless stairway.

"Did you really not hear me? Or did you want to go on pretending you didn't?"

"I heard." She told him.

"Then what?" he asked, a little more defensive.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I'm scared to death." She told him. "I don't like to be scared, but I am. I've seen you go through a lot of women Castle. Hell, I've gone through more men than I ever planned. I'm just scared."

"It's okay to be scared." He told her softly, touching her face. "What I feel for you, I've never had before. It felt like my heart stopped beating when I thought you'd died. Then this fall, when I sat tied up certain I was going to die. My life flashing before my eyes, all I could think of was you and how you'd never know." He managed, looking over to her. She sat, tears brimming. He leaned over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I couldn't live with that thought." He promised. Standing, and slipping on his boxers, before rummaging in his pants for his wallet. From the billfold he produced a small envelope. It looked like one a store gift card might fit into, and he held it out to her. Her hand fluttered nervously as she reached out for it. "Look." he told her before going to put on his undershirt and retrieve his dress shirt for her to wear.

The front simply said "Beckett". She torn the flap loose, pulling the small folded paper out.

_K.B._

_I'm sorry. Please know I wanted to pull you to me, kiss your lips and tell you this personally._

_I love you. I'm in love with you. I've just been scared. Scared to break us, scared we might fail  
__if we move beyond what we've have. But after what we've seen side by side, what I've lived  
through with you, I know I can't let this go unknown forever. I can't die and withhold this  
knowledge from you, so should that ever happen, I know you'll find this. No matter how scared  
I am you deserve to know, even if I am no longer beside you. I'm only sorry I was too scared to tell you._

_Please know that I love you. Always._

_R.C._

She sat paralyzed when he returned. He gently took the note from her hands and set it on the desk. Slipped her arms into the large sleeves of his black dress shirt. Pulling it around her as she stared at his eyes. His entire body quaked as he struggled to button what had survived her hurried onslaught. "I'm just scared." He told her. "The jokes and innduendos were always a coping skill." Then he retrieved her underwear, balling it up and shoving it in into the pocket at her chest.

"Castle." She finally uttered. "I think I've been in love with you before we even met."

"You think?" He broke.

"Yeah. I think." She tugged his face down to hers. "But I've been sure for almost as long." His eyes sparkled as he kissed her. Clutching her to his chest, he held her tight.

"Will we be okay?" Castle asked.

"Yes." She told him as his phone went off. Reluctantly he released her, again rummaging through his pockets for the phone. As he opened the ap to view the picture better he smiled. "What?" Beckett leaned over to view the photo. They both smiled, down at the face of Natalie Grey, looking in-character with a trim jacket and very 'Beckett' blouse. Her hair now brunette.

XxXxXxX

**I'm actually thinking this is done now... though I'd really like to do more, I just don't think I can keep the Natalie Grey thing fresh to continue. But, if I did write it, in my mind Beckett keeps her place for a long while... and I foresee them battling it out about marriage (He thinks they need it, she doesn't think she wants the title of Wife #3)... To me, anything else is far out of character... even if the idea makes this woman want to doodle hearts and name their babies.**

**As for the real TV Series... go ahead and do it If Chuck and Sarah (who in my opinion are not nearly as entertaining as Beckett/Castle) can pull off a relationship on Chuck... then Beckett and Castle should have no problem staying funny and fresh on Castle. **

**I'm very much looking forward to a new Castle on Jan 3rd! Which also happens to be my anniversary.**


End file.
